The Beast of Egypt
by Asura101
Summary: Allen is the product of forbidden love of a mortal and of a Egyptian God. Kanda is curse by the Lotus Curse that take his life on his twentieth birthday. Two embark on a journey that will test their limits and their love for one another. While on a brink of war will they find their happiness or lose hope? KandaxAllen, character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back with my fifth fanfic story and surprise! It's not HiJack fic! This story will be my first Yullen fic which means it's KandaxAllen. This story will be set back in ancient Egypt and there will be heavy lemon scenes! I'll try to keep on writing on this fic when I'm still finishing the fourth fic. So don't worry kali03202017, I will keep on writing for you. There will be OC character of my creation. This story will contain heavy gore, and very mature content so it will be rated M. and finally please leave a fav and/or follow and please leave your opinions. I'd love to hear them.**

**I do not own D. Grayman and their characters. They belong to their respectful owner. Thank you.**

**Chapter One The Beginning**

It was forbidden… they knew that but… they just can't but love and cherish one another. They met in unlikeness places. Agartha was just a lowly slave that works in one of many lords' palaces and was, unfortunately, on yard duty. But suppose she could count her lucky stars for not being one of construction work slave that builds pyramids and temples for their high lords and his majesty, the Pharaoh. And yet… one night, she fell in love with man. Agartha never once thought she was the prettiest nor the smartest… or very lucky for she was taken from her home world of England and sold to the trade by her drunk father. And especially with her wild and untamed red hair, pale skin, and quite frankly on the short side of standard women size, and lastly her unusual silver eyes who'd would want her?

But one night, Agartha moved silently in the night. Sticking close to the darkest shadows of moonlit night. The wind breezed slightly through the maze-like city of Heliopolis, the wind slightly chilly making the barely dressed Agartha shiver. Whether it was in anticipation of finally escaping or in fear of being caught. Agartha didn't know nor would she care, she just had to get out of there. And so, trekking on in the night, Agartha finally made to the edge of the city. Looking onward, toward the stars, Agartha made that one step forward and another and another till she was full blown running to the beyond and only did she stop at a particular oasis.

Agartha stop at a watering hole, or a small wear down well, and pulled the bucket containing water up and gulped down the refreshing fill. She reached for more when she heard a sound. Darting behind the well, Agartha looked about her not wanting to lose her chance at freedom when she had finally got it. And won't back down without a fight! But before was not the slave traders or her lord's men seeking to bring her back for punishment. But was a man. This man… was glowing an unearthly glow that surrounds and wraps him. His hair was ghostly white that reached mid-back. His skin a dark tan of brown. He was heavily ornate and was dressed in fine silk the color black and gold. And even more strange about this man… he wore no shoes!

And then, the mysterious man turned and his eyes settled on Agartha's hidden form. Agartha couldn't hold in her gasps of awe when struck with the golden gaze of the enlightening man. His gaze was sharp, cold, and calculating. But for some reason held an emotion and foreign warmth in them that drew Agartha in. however, her trance was broken when the enlightening man took a step forward.

"Stay back!", Agartha hissed like an injured cat ready to pounce.

The man chuckle and momentarily put Agartha back in her trance. Oh the sound was so hypnotic!

"Don't be alarm. I just want to finally meet you after so long", the man said.

"What do you mean so long?...", Agartha said suspiciously, "You've been spying on me!"

"W-Well… in a way… yes but you must allow me to indulge myself", the man said.

Oh how his voice tantalize the fruit bearer peel its skin for him!

Agartha was hesitant to allow this man to near her, to talk to her, when she has so many misfortunes when dealing with men. But on a struck of good faith, hesitantly nodded her head. The man smiled and walked even closer to her whilst telling his story.

"Within my vast walls of prosperity, I have grown rather blasé and on a whim of curiosity, I'd looked down below to the world of mortals and what I saw steal my breath away. There a fair maiden with hair of fire works about in the field with the heat so searing. Her skin so like glass, so fragile, and yet held a power that enrapture a God. It makes me wonder, what makes she so different than lesser mortals? Then I saw…", at this point the man was in front of Agartha and bend the knee and held her hand whilst staring deep in her eyes.

"It was her golden heart. A heart that fights through the heat, the mistreatment, her determination for freedom so fleeting, it was her love. I, Heka, has saw you but a glimpse but a glimpse was all it took, has fallen for a mortal", the man now known as the God Heka, claimed.

It took everything within Agartha to not faint from well… a lack of better terms… shock. From seeing and meeting one of the lord's hailing Gods. Even more so at what he'd, Heka, had claimed.

"Y-Y-You can't be serious?... Is this some kind of a joke? Me a mere mortal… and you've fallen for me?...", Agartha barely stammered out in her shock.

Her heart rate was going a mile a minute then plummeted down from cloud nine when that one line was spoken.

Heka smiled and said with bated breath, "Will you be mine?"

As Agartha stood there in shock and strangely happiness, all the years of hardships and pain flow through Agartha's mind. All her life events flowing through her memories as overloading emotions fought for control. And finally, Agartha smiled a true smile for twenty years and lunged at unsuspecting man.

"Yes!", Agartha shouted happily.

Heka laughed and hugged his newly lover tightly. He began to glow brilliantly and the next, the newly dubbed lovers were gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen years have passed since that faithful night and Agartha can't be even more happy and content. Especially with babe now asleep in her arms. Yes, Agartha and Heka were happily living in the palace of Gods. However they could not marry lest reveal their relationship to Ra. Nonetheless, they couldn't be more happy at the news they received when their first son was conceived and even more so, born. Allen nun Nkuku was the given name and so a year passed and all seemed well. Until the night that the newly parents were announced upon Ra in his golden palace where they were struck with misfortune. Their love for one another was discovered by a jealous Goddess who wanted Heka to herself. And in her plan to gain what she desired, she had given away their forbidden love to Ra.

And as punishment for breaking the laws, mortal Agartha was sentence to death. Brokenhearted and filled with grief and loss, Heka did not fought Ra when he took Heka's immortality and powers but mysteriously the powers disappeared before it could reach Ra's outstretched hand. Outcast and stripped of his immortality, his powers, and his love, Heka wanders the eastern desert while keeping his son alive. But having none of any knowledge of the mortal body and the dangers soon fell ill and passed on. Allen was only five at the time but knew he was all alone in the great vast world of Egypt and in his fear felt himself changing as heat encased his body. Morphing it to something anew. What replace a boy was a baby white snake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Surprisingly I'm still up so… here's chapter two! I'm so excited for this story and to share it all with you. Starters, welcome and big shout out to Hanashi o suru, Lachenna and Happycafegirl. I hoped you guys enjoyed chapter one. And now… the story!**

**I do not own D. Grayman and their characters. Thank you.**

**Chapter Two The Prince of Egypt**

The sun's heat seared down on the slaves' backs as they trekked on in the desert, roped and tied in a single line. Led by their owners, Serapis and Mur-kau, their destination the capital city of Egypt, Memphis. Most slaves carried scars remnants from their past owners. One in particular slave had shoulder length white hair, his skin like porcelain, and his eyes were molten silver that was marred with a upside down pentacle scar that goes over his eye and down his cheek. Due to the lack of clothing (don't worry he's wearing pants), his upper body was exposed to the sun's rays. Also exposing his black tattoo-like arm.

His name was Allen Walker, Allen barely remembers of his childhood past, some if not mostly blocked by traumatic events. Suddenly a picture of a tan face of a man in Allen's mind, Allen momentarily lapsing in his memory of his late adoptive father had stopped walking. Mur-kau turned to see what was holding up his half of the line of slaves when he'd saw the white hair brat not moving. Growling profanities, Mur-kau stomped angrily to Allen and slapped him hard. Allen, now free of his memories, turn his head and glared murderously at the slave trader.

"That'll teach you not to screw around! Get movin' and if I see you screwing around again, it'll be your head slave!", Mur-kau yelled shoving Allen back in line.

_Soon, soon their end will come,_ Allen thought smirking to himself.

Allen walked back in line with the slaves, continuing heading to Memphis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanda Yu paced around his room, he was agitated and was greatly disturbed. He had just turn nineteen as of today and as a birthday gift, his adoptive father Pharaoh Tiedoll has promised him a personal slave of his own choosing. Though Kanda was not pleased about owning a slave, it was not what occupies heavily on Kanda's mind. He was a half of this year left and six more months to go for his twentieth birthday. Time was running short. Kanda growls at this and punches a hole in the wall. Just then, a knock was sounded. Kanda waited to calm his nerves and his anger down before answering.

"Come in", Kanda spoke in an even tone.

The door open to reveal a one of many slaves Tiedoll owns in his palace. If Kanda remembers correctly, he was horrible with names and faces, the slave's name was Miranda Lotto.

"Yes?", Kanda said.

Miranda squeaked and clumsily bowed before her highness and spoke in a rather rush manner.

"P-Pharaoh Tiedoll requested your presence immediately! I'm so sorry s-sir!", Miranda gushed out nervously.

Kanda rolled his eyes in annoyance of the slave stuttering.

"You're annoying. Just shut up and leave", Kanda dismissed coldly.

Miranda squeaked in fear and ran out of the room, nearly hysterical. Kanda sighed to himself then reached out and grabbed his sword, _Mugen_, strapped it using his slash. Adorning his golden crested chest plate and his wrists were crested golden bracelets, the same for his ankles however the difference is in size. Then Kanda put on golden rectangle-r shaped earrings on each ear. Looking himself in the reflection in a bowl of water that sat on his nightstand, Kanda deemed him presentable. Kanda walked out of his lavishly extravagant room and down the also lavishly extravagant hallway to the throne room.

_I can't believe I'm celebrating my birthday by getting a fucking slave as a fucking gift. I'll make that old man pay's a hefty price,_ was Kanda's last thoughts when he'd entered the throne room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen blankly stares at all the wall art and very expensive artifacts strewn neatly and purposely about in the hallway they now walked in. Allen could really care less in the precarious situation he was in. He was far beyond the strength that these men carry and could easily kill them and escape. Allen smirked at the thought of finally acting on his lust to kill for these men and he would take great pleasure in doing so. Finally, they came upon a large, double doors that led them in to the throne room. Serapis pulled the rope harshly making the slaves and Allen fell to their knees. Allen with blanked eyes look up to see the Pharaoh dressed in fine white silks and was finely decorated in rubies and emeralds. His hair, unlike most Pharaohs, were pulled into a low ponytail, however, little that helped since his hair grayed and fuzzy.

Next to the Pharaoh on his right sat a Japanese descent man who was almost as equally lathered in jewels as the Pharaoh, the difference is that this man was dressed in black. He wore his raven locks with a tint of blue in a high ponytail, two strands of hair fell and frame his face showing his sharp features. The other man was also wearing white silks and wasn't as ornate as the previous two men. With him, he carries a scroll and a quill and ink. His hair was black and shoulder length with a tint of green. He was a Chinese descent. Even the Pharaoh doesn't look Egyptian descent. _What a strange bunch,_ Allen thought. Serapis and Mur-kau stepped up and bowed low in front of the Pharaoh.

"Your almighty, I have brought you your slaves", Serapis says sweetly.

Allen wanted to roll his eyes in disgusts but refrain from doing so. Pharaoh Tiedoll raised his hand up for silence.

"This pleases me but my son will have first pick", Pharaoh Tiedoll said.

"But of course my high lord", it was Mur-kau who'd spoke in false kindness.

Allen wanted to puke at the falsely sweet tone the two exhibit. The Pharaoh turned to his right and spoke kindly one would with their children.

"Yu, son, you have the honor", Pharaoh Tiedoll said.

"Che", Kanda said as stepped up, "Don't call me that."

Allen eyes the prince blankly, he can feel his animalistic instincts flaring up and immediately Allen knew that this was a dangerous man. _Well… it's nothing I can't handle,_ Allen thought smirking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanda eyes the line of slaves, all which seemed rather boring and incompetent for him. That is until, his eyes land on a particular slave with white shoulder length hair that in its self was unnatural. His entire left arm was black and even more strange is that the slave was barefooted! Kanda directed his gaze to the slave face and was shock not see the weird shape like scar on his left eye and cheek but was shock to see stunning molten silver irises. Kanda, however, quickly notices the blank but guarded look the slave was directing at him. And then for whatever reason, the slave smirked. Kanda was beyond irritated by that smirk, wait no, was just irritated to see the Moyashi.

Kanda raised his hand and pointed, "The Moyashi."

The other slaves, whom thought of getting the easy life as a indoor slave, turn to stare at Allen heatedly in jealousy. Allen, for his part, was now annoyed greatly for getting the honor of a stupid nickname of his stature and even more so to have a suppose master to deal with. Especially for someone who is lacking in the brain department.

"Very well, my son", Tiedoll said as he gestured for the guards to take custody of the white haired slave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen chose to not fight back as two guards came and grab him, holding him off to the side of the throne room. Then Serapis smiled in sickening sweetness as he stood before the Pharaoh and gave him forewarning.

"A wise choice, your majesty. But I must warn you the dangers this slave possess. For acquiring this specimen, he has manage to kill most of my men in a blink of an eye. He is very skilled in the art of killing", Serapis says this in hopes to get a higher price for Allen's head.

The Pharaoh appeared to be in thought after Serapis speech but was, however, cut off when the prince spoke, no, growled out his opinion.

"I don't care. I said Moyashi and I mean it", the prince growled out.

The Pharaoh looked to his son then Allen, who is looking rather bored now, then back to his son and finally nodded his consent. The Pharaoh then turn to his left.

"Komui, the transaction", Pharaoh Tiedoll said.

The man now known as Komui bowed and left with Serapis to the next small room over. Seeing this, Allen found a small opening. Due to his lack of aggression behavior, the guards were slacked and less cautious. Allen broke the rope tied to his wrists and ducked and swiped his leg under the guards shocked form. Dropping them to the marble floor. Allen could hear a loud crack as one of them hit their head and laid still. The other was disorientated.

"What is the meaning of this!?", Pharaoh Tiedoll shouted.

At the shout of their lord, the Pharaohs' elite guards came bursting through the doors and quickly estimated the situation and rushed in to capture and secure the threat. But before they could even reach Allen, they all fell to the floor with throat slit. In the midst of the bodies was Allen and in his hand he held one of the guards' dagger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanda watched on in amazement as Moyashi killed nearly half of Tiedoll's elite guardsman in a blink of an eye, true to the words of the slave trader. Speaking of slave traders, in the corner of Kanda's eye: one of the two traders was trying to be indiscreetly trying to escape. He would, however, made it if not for Allen's reflexes.

As soon the slave trader reached for the door, Moyashi was behind him and had in a second slit his throat. By now most of the elite guards were terrified of him and afraid to go near him lest their throats be slit. Even the slaves were all huddle down in an corner. Tiedoll stood up furiously and was about to order his men to kill when Kanda stepped fourth. Kanda faced the Moyashi, as much he'd would like to continue watching the Moyashi killed incompetent men who could not capture and secure a Moyashi, he did not want his newly bought slave to get killed. And so, Kanda has to tame the beast.

Kanda jumped down from the throne and landed just before the stairs and pulled out Mugen whilst ignoring Tiedoll's fearful call.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen turned when he heard a dull thud announce the arrival of the prince. The prince calmly towards Allen and Allen couldn't help but chuckle darkly, immensely enjoying the thrill of killing. The prince calmly draws out his sword and then with a speed of a cheetah lunged forward to attack. Allen, too, with equal speed lunged forward to attack. The two parried one another, sword meeting dagger in equal strength. Deaf to the Pharaoh's cries. This continue for minutes but felt like a flash to the battling duo who is no longer fighting to subdue the other but for the hell of it.

Finally, however, the prince saw a small opening in Allen's defenses and with the speed of light, knock the dagger from Allen's hands. Now weaponless but not defenseless, Allen has a choice to yield or to continue to try and kill the prince. However, when their blades met, Allen couldn't help but feel immense enjoyment in fighting with the other. _This prince of Egypt is quite interesting, I'll think I'll stay around for a while. At least till I'm bored,_ Allen thought.

"Do you yield and submit yourself as my personal slave?", the prince said breathlessly but still held authority.

Allen eyebrow twitch which goes not unnoticed by the prince, who in turn smirked. For second, Allen's breath was taken away but was quickly reminded of the jerk he is. Allen raised his hands, which the guards became wearily cautious as they eyed his movements. Then Allen sweep his right hand to his left pectoral and sweep his left arm behind his back as he bowed. Not once has Allen lost eye contact with the prince. With one last glance, Allen lowered his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanda couldn't believe he manage to outwit the Moyashi, who skills out rivalled his own. And even more so when the Moyashi submitted to himself as his slave. But quickly regain his composure and sheathed Mugen back in its sheath, turn and return to his throne seat. Sitting down, Kanda looked down at the Moyashi stilled form and smirked. _I'll be definitely be keeping this one if I can't help it,_ Kanda thought. The two destinies now intertwined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! First, I'd like to say is thank you for the review Hanashi o suru. Just to let you guys know since I had forgotten to mention, this will be a work in progress. Meaning I haven't quite figured out the storyline as of yet but I'll do my best. Welcome and big shout out to Elogane! Rated M for mature content. Leave fav and/or follow.**

**I do not own D. Grayman and their characters. Thank you.**

**Chapter Three New Master**

Allen was led down an extravagant hallway by another slave, accompanied by two guards. After the guards took him down the bathing chamber to get cleaned and later dressed in white cloth skirt leaving his upper body bare. The slaves that were trying to dress him tried to get him to wear slippers and only then did Allen put up a fuss and stubbornly refused to do so. Throughout the whole ordeal, the guards kept him roped and even now as the slave led them to the prince's chamber. Allen tried to memorize the hallways so when the time came to escape but the poor boy had quickly gotten confused when the slave took them down so many corridors.

Finally, they came upon a large, double door. The slave raised their hand and knocked on the stone door. Silence greeted them for a minute when a voice finally spoke from within the room. The slave pushed open the door and entered timidly. Allen followed in slowly, weary of the new room and its possible danger. Coming up from behind the slave, Allen looked about the room and its wears before coming to face an irritated face of the prince. The slave before Allen bowed low and spoke.

"Your Highness, I have brought you your new slave to you. He is cleanly dressed and awaits for you", the slave said in a weak voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanda examines the Moyashi. The Moyashi was dressed in white attire made for a slave. His shoulder length white hair now shining brightly as the full moon. Kanda looked down, his eyes lingering of his lean and slightly muscled torso, down to his feet and nearly did a double take. Again, the Moyashi was barefooted! Kanda suspected the Moyashi made quite a fuss if he was here barefooted. Kanda forced himself to drop it… at least for a while.

"Che", Kanda said deeming the Moyashi fine and turned to the slave, "Leave."

The slave bowed low again before taking their leave. All that remains were the guards and a roped Moyashi.

"Untie him", Kanda said.

Wordlessly the guards untied Moyashi and then left through the doors. Leaving Moyashi and Kanda alone. Kanda walks up to his bed and sat down. Pulling the sheathed sword on his lap and stares at the Moyashi. The Moyashi stares blankly at Kanda but otherwise did not speak or move. Silence engulfed the room, the atmosphere thick with tension. Having enough, Kanda 'che'd' and spoke out.

"So Moyashi… you have a name or something", Kanda said.

Said Moyashi just glared at the nickname Kanda had dubbed him but remained mute. Kanda scowls, he hated to repeat himself.

"Oi!", Kanda said, "Speak when spoken to!"

The Moyashi smirked. Kanda growls and was one second away from hitting the Moyashi but instead just snarls. Silence once more engulfs the room. Kanda trying to calm his anger down, the Moyashi watching amusedly. The silence lasted for hours, Kanda now calmed but refuse to acknowledge the Moyashi as he goes about his afternoon meditating. The white-haired slave had moved to sit by the window, taking to watching the afternoon sun drift slowly down below the horizon and the moon became more pronounced in the sky. The stars began to appear and twinkle in their glow. It was now night, movement from behind Moyashi caused said Moyashi to turn and watch as the prince of Egypt cloaks himself.

The cloak itself was made of fine silk. Kanda grabbed another cloak and toss it at the Moyashi who'd caught it easily.

"Put on the cloak Moyashi, we're going", was all Kanda said as he jumped from the window and landed neatly below.

The Moyashi did as was instructed out of pure curiosity and he, too, jumped down from the window and landed next to Kanda. Kanda waited little time and ran forward in a flash. Zigzagging in keeping to the shadows of the full moon. The white-haired slave kept up with him easily. Curious as he was, he remained silent. They left the grand city where lords' and nobles' man live and entered the slave city. Not once have they slowed down till they were on edge of the kingdom. At the edge of the city was a travel inn for camels to rent.

Kanda bought for two and then climbed on one of the camels. The Moyashi following suit and the two once more took off in the open desert. They rode on camel for an hour when they finally came upon an oasis. Slowing the camels into a walk, they trek on through the fauna till they came upon a small lake. Dismounting, the duo walked up to the waters edge. Kanda sat down cross legged with the Moyashi standing just a few inches behind him. They'd stay like that for how many long hours to the point that the moon was casting its light in its highest peak. The wind blows gently, caressing their cheeks, whistling through the fauna creating a melody.

"I come here to get away… away from everything", Kanda finally spoke.

The Moyashi stares blankly at Kanda. Feeling the stare on his back, Kanda spoke again.

"I-I feel… connected here… when I'm out in the open like this. Where the moon and stars is the only one here to judge me", Kanda says.

The wind blows again, this time rippling the waters surface.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen turns from the prince to glare murderously into the fauna. His hands fisted into fists as he enters in a defensive crouch. _Great, and here I thought I'd shook them off of my tail,_ Allen thought irritated. The prince turn around when he felt the air shift ominously and took notice of Allen's defensive crouch. Standing up, the prince dusted off his cloak before speaking.

"What's going on?", the prince questioned.

Allen ignored him in favor of the oncoming threat. He really did not need this right now. Suddenly, a ominous chuckle filled the night air and mysteriously the wind stopped blowing and stilled. The prince tensed and quickly drew out his sword. The fauna shifted and out came four men. Each men were shade of melancholy shade of gray and black and on their forehead was upside down pentacle.

"Akuma!", the prince hissed.

The Akumas drew out their weapon of choice, each held a blade of some kind. Then one of the Akuma opened their mouth.

"Well, lookie who'd we found boys. A prince of darkness and his toy. How lovely…", sneered the Akuma.

The other three Akumas chuckle and laugh sinisterly. Allen glanced briefly at the prince and wondered who would survived: the prince or the Akumas. The prince looked livid and was about to ready and charge. If Allen had to guess, the Akumas were not going to make it. And he was proven right when the Akumas charged and attacked them. For Allen, it was over the moment he lifted his hand. However, it took exact minute for the prince to kill the other two. All was still for a moment when the same ominous chuckle filled the air. The fauna shifted again and out came a tan man who was dressed in silk gold.

He was lathered in jewels of rubies and emeralds. His messy chocolate brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and was hanging lazily over the man's shoulder. His eyes were gold in color and below his right eye was a beauty mark. Allen's eyes widen when he'd recognize the man and he'd growled viciously. The prince even snarled when his eyes laid upon the man.

"Mikk", the prince snarled.

Tyki Mikk smiles an innocent smile and bowed half way in mock gesture.

"Ah… Kanda the third prince of Egypt. Fancy meeting you here… with my prize", Tyki said saucily.

Kanda looked between Allen and Tyki in confusion before replaced with anger.

"What do you want, Mikk?", Kanda spat vehemently.

Tyki waved his hand nonchalantly, "Nothing much from you. I just came to recollect something of great importance."

"Oh? Care to explain what it is?", Kanda growls darkly.

If it were possible, Tyki's smile grew even more as he stepped up in front of the duo. Allen looked unsurely between the two. _What's going on?,_ Allen thought to himself.

"Someone has decided our family wasn't good enough for him. I'm just here to bring him back home", Tyki says this while getting closer to Allen.

Kanda furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Someone who'd ran away? But who-", Kanda was cut off when Tyki rushed forward and grabbed Allen by the neck and grabbed and twisted his left arm behind Allen's back.

Allen bit back a cry of pain when he'd felt a clamp of iron clamped around his left wrist. Allen glares murderously down at Tyki. _Bastard,_ Allen hissed in his mind.

"Oi! What's is the meaning of this!?", Kanda shouted.

"I'm afraid our business is over, Prince Kanda. I have what I came for", Tyki said as he turns still carrying Allen by his throat.

Tyki Mikk took one step forward but stopped when he felt the cold tip of Kanda's sword pressed against his neck. Tyki smiled at this, finding it somehow amusing.

"Now, Prince Kanda, I didn't come here to fight with you. There's no need to get violent", Tyki tutted.

"Oh, I find violence necessary when one of our enemies decided to take what's mine", Kanda says lowly.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for offending you but how is my littlest brother yours?", Tyki said.

Not bothering to answer that, Kanda pressed his sword even more to Tyki's skin. Making a couple drops of blood fell to the sand.

"Put the Moyashi down", Kanda ordered.

Tyki's smile slowly faded and he slowly shook his head, his eyes glinting dangerously. Tyki puts Allen down none too gently, turn and sends Kanda flying with a flick of his wrist. Kanda hits the tree pretty hard as blood spurted out from his lips involuntarily. Allen's eyes widen horrifically when he saw the prince's blood. No matter how strong this man was, he was still human and could not take anymore beatings from Tyki. Kanda coughed up blood and slowly stood up.

"That's all you've got, Mikk? How disappointing", Kanda snarls.

Tyki tipped his head back and laughed. When his laughter cool down, Tyki wiped away a tear.

"Oh, I have nearly forgotten about your curse Kanda", Tyki says in mid chuckle.

Kanda stiffens when the curse was mentioned. Curse? _What curse_?, Allen questioned curiously. But before Allen could dwell on it, Tyki was speaking again.

"I suppose you deserve better than a beating", Tyki said as he crouched down ready to attack.

Kanda, seeing this, braced himself.

"This is going to be fun!", Tyki said as he launched himself forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter four, I'm so sorry I couldn't upload chapter three for two days I wasn't able to upload anything due to an error. But that's all in the past. Welcome and big shout out to Starbend. And to Elogane, I'd like to give shout outs to my new readers. Thank you for the review I'd loved it. All I can say about Allen without giving away the story is that Allen does speak, he just felt entitled to annoy Kanda on their first meeting. And to Shem, thank you. For this chapter forewarning there will be character death and Allen learns about the curse. Rated M, leave fav/follow and your opinion!**

**I do not own D. Grayman and their characters. Thank you.**

**Chapter Four Death in the Sahara Desert**

Allen watches on as the prince and the Noah fought against each other. The Noah clearly winning in this battle as he continued to beat and bruise the prince of Egypt. Kanda fights valiantly but was no match for the Noah. He was covered from head to toes in forming or already formed bruises and blood. No doubt he has a broken rib from the labored breathing Allen could hear. If Kanda continues like this, he might even wind up dead. Allen looked down at his left wrist where the iron clamp clamped around his wrist, blocking the flow of his powers. Allen grabbed hold of the iron clamp and pulled and tug to free himself.

Cursing when the iron clamp would not budge. There was a loud crash forcing Allen to look up in time to see Kanda crashing into another tree and fell limp. Allen's eyes widen in horror as tears threaten to fall. Still Kanda's body does not move. Tyki throws his head back and guffawed loudly, losing himself in his mirth. Disregarding the iron clamp, Allen stood up and ran past Tyki to Kanda. Allen knelt down to Kanda and turned him over, quickly examining him the best he could. Two broken ribs, a fractured arm (his dominant arm), and a broken ankle. Allen checked his pulse and found it barely there.

Allen breathed a sigh of relief. But then he was confused, why would he care for this spoiled prince when all he was ever given superiority over Allen but then he too was giving the same treatment. So... why in the end fight for him? _I guess I'll have to ask him, _Allen thought. Allen whipped his head around when Tyki's boisterous laughter filled the night air.

"You can forget on saving him, little brother. Those injuries I gave are just scratches", Tyki laughed, "Within an hour at most, they'll be healed. Thanks to his curse. Come let's take our leave."

Tyki outstretched his hand out toward the western desert, that ever present smile still plastered on his face. Allen snarls and spit out his disgusts to Tyki. Tyki reacted in instant, he was right before Allen and smacked him hard against his cheek sending him sprawled next to Kanda's body. Tyki then proceeded to grab Allens' hair and dragged him. Allen kicked and thrashed his way to escape but due to the iron clamp has left him weakened. And then out of nowhere, Tyki was sent flying into a tree breaking it in two. Allen felt himself lifted and tucked into strong arms.

In Kanda's arms. Upon realizing this, Allen blushed a faint pink at the revelation. Strangely, in his arms, Allen found that he'd quite like that. Embarrassed by that thought, Allen's blush darkened. Kanda glances down at Allen and found an blushing Moyashi. The blush darkening and Kanda found, he'd quite like that look. But before he could indulged himself in that look, Kanda's attention was soon back on the enemy. Tyki stood up unsteadily and glares up at Kanda menacingly. Kanda glares back tenfold and Tyki shivered.

"No one touches the Moyashi!", Kanda growls threateningly.

Tyki chuckled, "You and what army, your majesty?"

Allen having enough, having someone fight his battles when he's perfectly able to, spoke out.

"Mine."

Turning to Kanda, who'd has a surprise look to him, spoke quietly to him so that only Kanda may hear.

"Quickly, cut the iron clamp and I will end this", Allen said.

Kanda, who gotten over his shock, shook his head.

"No. This is my fight and I won't have you dying on me!", Kanda said adamantly.

Tick appeared on Allen's brow. Allen glares up heatedly at the prince.

"You think I'm weak? I'm far powerful beyond your understanding!", Allen growled.

For brief moment, Allen must've imagine it but he could've sworn Kanda's grip around tightened.

"I don't doubt you, Moyashi. But I have to do this", Kanda said looking down directly in Allen's eyes.

Allen won't admit it but he felt his heart skipped a beat. Allen could feel a blush coming on and forced it down.

"How touching, love on the battlefield will only be your end", Tyki sneered.

Allen tried not to be disappointed when the prince's gaze was drawn off of him and on Tyki.

"Mikk, I don't know where you get your delusions, Moyashi is staying with me", Kanda growls.

In a flash, Tyki was behind the duo. His hand was phase-like and in Kanda's back. Kanda gasped for air as he felt his heart being squeezed. Looking behind him to see a no longer grinning Tyki with his hand in his back.

"You… bastard…", Kanda sputtered out more blood.

Some of the blood landed on Allen's face. Eyes widening, without thought or cautioned, Allen reached out and grabbed Kanda's sword. Without hesitation, Allen cut off the iron clamp. Allen could feel his powers returning, flowing through his veins. Giving off a dark chuckle, Allen stood. Tyki, now beginning to look scared beyond belief, was inching away dragging Kanda with since his hand was still in his chest. Allen looked up and made eye contact with Kanda and smiled.

"Do not worry, prince. I will not let you die after you fought so valiantly for me", Allen said.

Allen felt the familiar heat encasing his entire being and engulfed him, morphing his body to something else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanda eyes widen when he saw the Moyashi glowing, his body changing into limbless form as white scales grew all over his body. His body growing in size and matter. What once was standing a boy was now a colossal white snake. Kanda couldn't believe what he was seeing, he just watch a Moyashi change and turn into a goddamn snake! The snake rose up and stares down the duo below, its eyes like pupil slits.

"N-Now now, little brother, there's no need for you to get angry. All I'm trying to do is return you home to the Earl. He sorely misses you", Tyki stuttered out fear lacing his words.

When Tyki had spoken out, the snake's eyes darted to him and hate and malice filled those silver irises. The eyes spoke of promising death. Tyki gulped and was made to run, disregarding Kanda and his heart. Kanda landed heavily on the sandy floor, coughing up blood. He'd looked up in time to see the giant snake roared out and gave chase. The snake moved as if its size held no issue as its speed out raced a cheetah or pilgrim falcon. Tyki hadn't taken another step when he was snatched up by fangs. Screaming in horror, his cries cut off when the snake began mauling off his limbs.

Kanda hand came to cover his mouth as felt bile come up whether due to the near death experience with his heart or the fact that Tyki was now being mauled into ribbons by said snake. Tyki's horrific cries ended when his throat was gauged out and then to finish it, the snake pierced Tyki's heart. Life flowed out of Tyki's eyes as he was dropped to the earth below and landed with a dull thud. Kanda watches as the snake reared up and let out a victorious roar. Kanda made to stand but had fallen back down ungracefully, drawing the colossal snake's attention.

Fearing for his life, Kanda began to scoot far and quickly away from the encroaching snake. Then unexpectedly, the snake's size and matter diminished and was replaced by the white-haired slave. Kanda stopped and gazes up at the Moyashi dumbfounded.

"What… the… hell?", was all escaped Kanda's lips.

The Moyashi wirily smiled down at the prince and gifted his open hand down to Kanda. Hesitantly Kanda took the hand and was pulled up. Kanda quickly lets go of the hand and glares at the Moyashi, silently demanding him to give answers.

"I know what had happen may seem unbelievable but it is. Prince Kanda, I am the product of a mortal and of God Heka. I inherited my father's powers and now I have the ability and power to morph into any animal in the animal kingdom", the Moyashi said.

The information was processed rather slowly but eventually Kanda nodded his head.

"And what does this mean with me?", Kanda asks slowly.

The Moyashi smiled and bowed deep and said in an even tone that held slight amusement.

"For risking your life to save mine, I am now truly your servant. Use me however you wish, my prince", the Moyashi said.

At this, Kanda was stunned into silence but slowly and surely, a smirk formed on his lips. Turning, Kanda walks away from the Moyashi but paused as a thought form in his mind.

"Oi…".

"Yes, my prince?", the Moyashi says still bowed before his prince.

"What's your name?", Kanda asks truly curious.

At this, the Moyashi smiled.

"Allen nun Nkuku, or you may call me… Allen Walker".


End file.
